Great Britain
General Information Secular (since 1900) |culture = English (British)|tech_group = Western|government = Monarchy - English Monarchy|capital = London (236)|rank = Kingdom|tag = GBR|development = 1320 (Present Day) }} Great Britain (representing the United Kingdom in its various forms) is available to play from May 12 1707 to the present day. The country has a land size of 243,610 square kilometres. Historically, Great Britain was formed as a union between England (which de jure included Wales) and Scotland, due to Scottish debts from a failed colonization attempt. Great Britain's flag is England's flag overlaying a Scottish flag, showing the union and symbolizing England's leadership. Great Britain colonized the new world and created a global empire spanning a fifth of the world's land and ruling a quarter of its population. Great Britain was the leading world power in the Victorian Era up until WWII when her economy was devastated, resulting in significant debt to Canada and the United States. Most of her overseas territory was returned to local governments between 1947 and 1963, with the British Empire finally ending in 1997 with the return of Hong Kong to China. In a referendum in 2015, people in Scotland voted to stay in the United Kingdom, but this was perhaps the biggest threat to the country's survival in recent times. See also: England, Scotland, Wales, Ireland, United States, Canada, Australia, New Zealand, South Africa, India Form Great Britain Form British Nation * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** ** One of the following must be true: *** British Culture Group *** Primary Culture Welsh *** Primary Culture Anglo-Saxon *** Primary Culture Briton *** Primary Culture Pictish ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 55 ** Is Free or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad country ** Is not at war ** Owns core province(s): Lundenwic (236), Swydd Rhydychen (237), Swydd Caer-wynt (234), Caeredin (248), and Ce (251) * Effect(s): ** Capital moves to Lundenwic (236) ** If is : *** Complete Mission(s): Levy the Troops, Conquer Scotland and War of the Roses ** If is : *** Complete Mission(s): Levy the Troops, Conquer Scotland, War of the Roses and Conquer Ireland ** Country country to ** Change country missions ** The country is removed from the HRE ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** Gain permanent claim on Region(s): Britain ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** If: *** Mission(s) completed: Conquer Scotland and *** Has Rule "Britannia DLC" then *** Gain permanent claim on province(s): Bahrain (396), Shetlands (1978) and Faeroerne (1979) *** Gain permanent claim on Area(s): Iceland ** If: *** Mission(s) completed: Colonize Spice Islands and *** Have "Rule Britannia" DLC then *** Gain permanent claim on Area(s): West Bengal ** Can embrace British Ideas and Traditions Form British Nation (Diplomatically) * Requirements: ** does not exist ** One of the following must be true: *** Is England **** Has Scotland as junior partner or as vassal **** Scotland has less than 15 cities *** Is Scotland **** Has England as junior partner or as vassal **** England has less than 41 cities ** Has Administrative Technology of at least 55 ** Is free or a tributary ** Is not a nomad country ** Is not at war ** Have 100 Legitimacy * Effect(s): ** If England *** Inherit Scotland ** If Scotland *** Inherit England *** Complete mission(s): Levy the Troops, War of the Roses and Conquer Scotland ** Country changes to Great Britain ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** Gain 25 Prestige. ** Gain a permanent claim to Region(s): Britain ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Can embrace British Ideas and Traditions Great Britain Strategy Present Day On 23 June, 2016, The United Kingdom engaged a procedure to leave the European Union via a successful Brexit referendum (the procedure may in fact last up to two years, and Britain is still a part of the Council of Europe). Two great places to start expanding are Iceland who normally don't ally with anyone, and Namibia who can be friendly towards Angola who is a useless ally against a British army of 30K. The player may desire to build up the British economy. A good way of doing this is to reclaim the English channel trade node power they lost by overtaking the Dutch. This can be done by attacking them and taking the land they own in the English trade node. However be careful. You don't want to go to war with the Netherlands if they are allied to someone such as France. If you do not yet have enough admin points to boost stability, then go and reclaim the Islands in America or Africa that the British released Mauritius, Jamaica and Guyana are prime examples proving that there are plenty of options of expansion for the British. If you get a foothold in Namibia you should consider attacking South Africa and Botswana next. South Africa usually gets decent alliances early game so attacking them directly would be a stupid move to make. Instead the player should consider declaring war on Botswana who are usually one of South Africa's many allies so that the war is only a 2-1 instead of a 6-1 in some cases. * English Ideas and Traditions Traditions: * +20% Morale of Navies * +15% Heavy Ship Combat Ability The Acts of Union: * -15% Diplomatic Annexation Cost * +3 Number of States City Upon a Hill * +20 Global Settler Increase Establish British Merchant Navy * +15 Global Tariffs The Royal Society * -5% Technology Cost Reform of Commission Buying * +5% Discipline Early Industrialization * +20% Goods Produced Modifier Britannia Rules the Waves * +1% Naval Leader Maneuver * +33% Blockade Efficiency Ambitions: * +1 Yealy Navy Tradition Category:Countries Category:Formable nations Category:European countries Category:English countries Category:British countries Category:Protestant countries Category:Secular countries Category:Western countries Category:Present Day Category:Constitutional Monarchies Category:Parliamentary Monarchies Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Allies (WW1) Category:Allies (WW2) Category:NATO Category:European Union